Short Fic - Tattoo
by SenhoritaN
Summary: Edward e Isabella são colegas de classe em uma aula extra na faculdade e se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, porém nenhum dos dois tem coragem de assumir seus sentimentos. Até que Bella, incentivada por sua melhor amiga, cria coragem e marca um horário no estúdio de Edward, para fazer uma tattoo. O que poderá sair de interessante desse encontro?
1. Capítulo 1

Eu olhava para Alice não acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar.

Ela não podia estar falando sério, não mesmo.

— Você só pode estar brincando, Alice. — Falei e ela revirou os olhos.

— Vamos Bella! Você sabe que minha ideia é perfeita. — Ela disse com um biquinho.

— Alice, o que meus pais diriam se eu chegasse em casa com uma tatuagem? — Mais uma vez ela revirou os olhos.

— É só fazer em um lugar que eles não veriam, bobinha. — Ela falou confiante.

— Não sei. E a dor? — Ela bufou,

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Não é o fim do mundo, apenas uma tatuagem para você poder ter um meio de falar com o tatuado da faculdade. Nem precisa ser uma coisa grande.

Eu estava nesse momento sentada no sofá do apartamento que dividia com Alice, pensando em um meio de conquistar o tatuado, também conhecido como Edward Cullen, e minha querida melhor amiga havia me dado a ideia de ir fazer uma tatuagem no estúdio dele.

Veja bem, não era uma má ideia. Na verdade, a ideia era ótima. Mas, se tinha uma coisa que não combinava com Isabella Swan, eram agulhas. Eu as odiava!

Alice, prevendo que eu iria falar sobre isso, se adiantou:

— Bella, você precisa vencer esse medo se quer o tatuado pra você. Todos os dias ele conhece uma pessoa nova e minha filha, se você não agir depressa, vai acabar perdendo. — Ela disse e eu assenti.

Sim, era verdade.

Edward era um tatuador conhecido e com certeza, todo o dia tinha uma cliente nova. Se eu não agisse rápido, poderia perder para qualquer uma delas.

— Ok Alice, você me convenceu. Eu vou fazer uma tatuagem. — Me rendi e ela gritou, batendo palminhas.

Logo ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o estúdio, para marcar meu horário.

— Amanhã, às duas da tarde você tem um encontro marcado com o tatuado. — Ela disse animada quando desligou. Eu gemi.

— E com as agulhas também. — Falei com voz chorosa e ela revirou os olhos pela terceira vez.

— Aguenta uma depilação na virilha, mas não aguenta uma agulhinha. — Debochou.

— Cala a boca, Allie. Você sabe que tenho medo.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas vai ter que vencê-lo se quiser mesmo o tatuado. — Ela disse se levantando do sofá. — Agora vou arrumar sua roupa para amanhã. Você precisa arrasar! — Saiu para o meu quarto e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Alice era como uma irmã pra mim. Nos conhecíamos desde a barriga de nossas mães, já que elas também eram grandes amigas e tinham engravidado quase ao mesmo tempo.

A baixinha era apenas três meses mais velha que eu e desde que tinhamos nascido, eramos grudadas. Pareciamos mais irmãs do que qualquer outra coisa. Fizemos a pré-escola juntas, o colegial e agora a faculdade.

Sabiamos os segredos uma da outra. As manias. A personalidade. Os gostos. Tudo! Sendo assim, eu sabia que não teria jeito de tirar da cabeça dela sua ideia de escolher minhas roupas. Aliás, eu estava agradecida. Sabia do bom gosto de Alice e sabia que eu realmente iria arrasar.

Fui para o meu quarto atrás dela e vi diversas roupas espalhadas na cama quando entrei.

— Será que é muito dificil escolher uma roupa e deixar tudo organizado. — Sim, eu era maníaca por arrumação.

— É só arrrumar tudo de novo, mi amore. — Ela disse de dentro do meu closet. Eu revirei os olhos. Não ia adiantar nada falar com ela.

— Então, escolheu alguma coisa? — Perguntei depois de algum tempo que ela estava lá dentro e eu já estava entediada sentada em minha cama.

— Só falta o sapato. — Ela gritou de lá de dentro. — Pronto, já tenho tudo pronto. — Ela disse saindo do closet depois de uns dez minutos. — Suas roupas são ótimas, mas só o meu dom com a moda para deixar tudo perfeito. — Ela se gabou e eu ri.

— Não é a toa que você tenha escolhido essa carreira. — Disse e ela concordou rindo.

— O que mais eu poderia escolher se não isso? Mas, veja o look que escolhi e se te agrada. — Ela falou me mostrando as peças e eu sorri. Era perfeito!

— Realmente, você não poderia ter escolhido profissão melhor. — Eu disse e ela sorriu, pois sabia que eu tinha aprovado as roupas.

— Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mas, vá se trocar que você já está atrasada para sua aula da noite. — Ela disse e eu praguejei. Eu realmente estava atrasada. Olhei para a minha cama bagunçada. — Fique tranquila que eu arrumo. Vá já para o banho!

— Ok, mamãe. — Eu disse ironicamente e fiz o que ela tinha ordenado.

Entrei no banheiro e fui direto para a ducha. Tomei meu banho rapidamente e sai me enxugando na toalha. Parei na pia e escovei meus dentes e, enrolada na toalha, fui para o meu quarto.

Alice ainda estava lá dobrando as roupas que tinha bagunçado, mas nem falei com ela, indo direto para o closet para me trocar. Escolhi uma calça jeans mais justa, uma blusinha de alças e uma sapatilha.

Minha amiga pareceu ter gostado da minha escolha, já que sorriu quando me viu. Sorri de volta e fui até o banheiro novamente, para arrumar meu cabelo e me maquiar.

Depois de pronta, peguei minhas coisas, dei um beijo de despedida em Alice e segui para a universidade.

Eu estava cursando o quarto período de publicidade e amava o curso que tinha escolhido. No começo foi apenas para assumir os negócios da família futuramente, mas depois do primeiro semestre, me apaixonei perdidamente por aquela área.

Atravessei o campus rapidamente e segui para a única aula que tinha naquele dia. Era a única aula que eu tinha junto com Edward.

Nossos cursos não eram iguais, já que ele cursava engenharia mecânica, mas aquela aula extra da noite, da quais podiamos escolher quais queriamos, nós tinhamos juntos.

Mesmo estando um pouco atrasada do que costumava, ainda assim cheguei com a classe quase vazia. Sim, eu geralmente era a primeira a chegar. Odiava atrasos!

Sentei no meu lugar de sempre, onde eu podia ver a porta, e esperei pela chegada do meu tatuado.

A sala já estava quase cheia, e eu já estava sem esperanças de vê-lo, quando ele chegou. Lindo como sempre.

Cabelos revoltos e loiros, sorriso torto, barba por fazer, olhos verdes e penetrantes, sem contar as inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas por seu corpo. Perfeito.

Ele tomou seu lugar costumeiro e alguns minutos depois o professor deu início a sua aula.

Confesso que não prestei muita atenção. Estava perdida em pensamentos, imaginando o que iria acontecer no outro dia.

Eu poderia finalmente ter Edward para mim, como também poderia continuar tudo como agora. Ou seja, ele nem sabendo quem eu era.

Alice tinha me ajudado com a ideia, mas a atitude teria que partir de mim. E eu já sabia o que iria fazer.

Anotei as palavras que o professor tinha escrito na lousa, sobre um trabalho, e assim que o sinal bateu, eu me levantei para ir embora.

Estava ainda guardando meus materias dentro da bolsa, quando senti um impacto em uma coisa dura, muito dura. Estava me preparando para a queda, quando essa coisa me segurou.

Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com Edward sorrindo torto para mim. Oh, droga!

— Desculpe-me. Eu não estava olhando por onde andava. — Eu falei mordendo os lábios e o olhando com desejo. O quê? Eu poderia ser uma idiota e gaguejar, ou ser inteligente e aproveitar da oportunidade que estava tendo.

— Não tem problema, senhorita. — Ele disse sorrindo torto.

— Bom, com licença, tenho que ir. — Disse já me virando para ir embora e rebolando um pouquinho a mais do que o necessário. Eu não daria a ele o gostinho de falar comigo naquele momento, sendo que teriamos um momento a sós no outro dia.

— Foi um prazer! — O ouvi gritando e sorri. Prazer? Oh, ainda não tatuado.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora: Bom, essa fanfic já está postada em outro site, mas como vou migrar para cá acho justo postar ela aqui também... Espero que gostem!**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Acordei no outro dia um pouco ansiosa. De tarde teria a minha chance de seduzir Edward Cullen e tê-lo só para mim. Sim, eu estava confiante.

Como era sábado, eu não teria aula, então me dediquei à mim mesma. Lavei os cabelos e fiz uma hidratação para deixá-los brilhantes e realçar as mechas vermelhas que havia nele.

Enquanto os produtos faziam efeito no meu cabelo, fui fazer minhas unhas. Confesso que nem sei por que, já que homens não prestam muita atenção nisso, mas as fiz mesmo assim.

Depilei apenas as pernas e as axilas, já que tinha ido com Alice há alguns dias depilar a virilha. Tirei as sobrancelhas e voltei para o chuveiro, para tirar os cremes e tomar um banho.

Faltava uma hora para minha sessão de tortura, quer dizer, encontro com o tatuado, então eu teria que me apressar. Escovei os cabelos com a ajuda de Alice, que tinha chegado do mercado, e os deixei um pouco rebeldes, me dando aparência selvagem.

Depois de um lanche incrivelmente rápido, ela me maquiou suavemente, apenas destacando os meus olhos e passando um brilho em meus lábios.

Corri para o meu closet e peguei a roupa que ela tinha separado na noite anterior.

Vesti a pequena calcinha fio dental preta de renda e o sutiã meia-taça tomara que caia que fazia conjunto. Depois coloquei a calça skinny preta e extremamente apertada com alguns rasgos e na sequência uma blusinha azul com alças bem fininha e um pouco mais apertada no busto.

Por último coloquei meus saltos foda-me que eu sabia me deixar com aparência mais sensual. Eram pretos e extremamente altos. Não sei como conseguia usar sapatos naquele estilo, sendo tão desastrada, mas quando os colocava me sentia tão poderosa que me negava a passar vergonha caindo.

Coloquei alguns anéis e pulseiras e estava pronta. Apenas arrumei minha bolsa e fui para a sala, onde Alice estava me esperando.

— Boa sorte, mi amore. Vai lá e mostra pro tatuado o que você pode fazer com ele. — Eu ri.

— Vou mostrar a ele do que uma Swan é capaz. — Brinquei e ela riu.

— Arrasa, amiga! — Ela gritou enquanto eu saia pela porta.

Faltavam quinze minutos para meu encontro com o tatuado, então me apressei em subir no meu carro, torcendo para ser um dia sem trânsito.

Comemorei por minhas preces terem sido atendidas e não ter engarrafamentos, pois cheguei com cinco minutos de antecendência. Outra coisa que agradeci, foi o estabalecimento ser perto, pois consegui chegar mais rápido ainda. Sim, eu estava nervosa e muito, muito ansiosa.

Respirei fundo e sai do carro, indo em direção ao estúdio e adentrando. Fui até o balcão que tinha ali e ri quando reconheci Emmett McCarthy. Ele era muito alto e cheio de músculos, cursava Direito e vivia correndo atrás de Rosalie Hale, cunhada de Alice.

— Olá Emmett. — Cumprimentei e ele levantou os olhos do notebook a sua frente.

— Oi Bellinha, o que te traz aqui? — Ele perguntou e ri. O que será que uma pessoa vai fazer num estúdio de tatuagem? Comprar pão?

— Tenho um horário marcado com Edward. — Falei e ele assentiu.

— Sim, ele já vai atendê-la. Está terminando a tatuagem de um motoqueiro. — Informou e eu assenti.

— Estarei ali esperando. — Ele concordou e voltou os olhos para o notebook.

Droga, eu ainda não tinha escolhido a tatuagem que iria fazer. Mas, tenho certeza que Edward poderia me ajudar com aquilo.

Depois de uns dez minutos de espera, um homem gordo e de barba branca, todo vestido de preto, com diversas tatuagens, saiu por uma portinha e foi falar com Emmett.

— Bellinha, é a sua vez. Pode entrar. — Respirei fundo e segui para a portinha que o motoqueiro tinha saído minutos atrás.

Entrei e vi Edward de costas para mim, limpando os instrumentos que tinha usado e a maca que tinha na sala.

— Olá. — Me fiz presente e ele virou, sorrindo torto para mim.

— Olá, senhorita. Só um momento e já irei atendê-la. Pode se sentar aqui. — Ele apontou para maca e assenti, indo me sentar ali.

Ele continuou limpando seus materiais por algum tempo, e quando terminou se virou para mim.

— Então senhorita, já tem em mente o que quer fazer? — Ele interrogou, enquanto se sentava na cadeirinha ao lado da maca.

— Hm, sendo sincera? Ainda não. No começo, quando decidi fazer, tinha em mente algo pequeno e escondido, mas agora, pensando melhor, vejo que não tem sentido sentir dor por algo que ninguém vai ver. — Expliquei enquanto cruzava as pernas e vi enquanto ele seguia meus movimentos.

— Sim, a senhorita tem razão quanto a isso.

— Estou indecisa, tem algo que possa me recomendar? — Pedi.

— Eu tenho um catálogo com algumas tatuagens que já fiz e que poderiam te agradar, mas acredito que tenho algo perfeito em mente para você.

— Oh, sério? Então me mostre! — Pedi animada e ele riu.

— Só um momento. — Ele pediu enquanto arrastava o banquinho até a mesa com os instrumentos e abria uma gaveta que tinha ali, tirando um pedaço de papel e um lápis de desenho.

Ele passou alguns minutos ali desenhando, porém tampava com o corpo, para eu não ver. Oh droga, eu era muito curiosa.

— Vamos Edward, tem alguém muito curiosa aqui. — Brinquei e ele riu, virando o corpo e com o papel em mãos.

— Aqui, espero que te agrade. — Ele ruborizou? Oh meu Deus! Ovários? Cadê vocês?

Olhei para o desenho em minhas mãos e ofeguei. Era lindo! Era uma rosa e dela saía alguns galhos e no meio deles havia algumas outras rosas menores e alguns passáros. Era bem complexo e tenho certeza que doeria demais, mas era tão lindo que eu não tinha como dizer não.

— É lindo, Edward. — Ele sorriu. — Com certeza é essa que irei fazer. Só espero que não doa demais. — Eu brinquei e ele riu.

— Tenho a mão leve, senhorita. Te garanto que não irá doer quase nada. — Ele me garantiu e eu iria confiar nele.

— Oh, eu realmente espero que não. Tenho pavor de agulhas e odeio sentir dor. — Expliquei.

— Como já disse, você não irá sentir quase nada. — Garantiu novamente. — Mas agora vamos lá, onde você quer que eu a faça. — Apontou para o papel em minhas mãos. Oh droga, era agora!

— Aqui. — Apontei para minha virilha e ele arregalou os olhos.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora: Eu acabei esquecendo que estava postando aqui, então peço desculpas pela demora.**

 **Pra recompensar, irei postar mais um capítulo hoje, ok?**

 **E ah, muito obrigada as duas pessoas que comentaram. Fiquei muito feliz em ver que tem gente curtindo a estória.**

 **Beijos e até daqui a pouco!**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

— A senhorita tem certeza? — Ele me perguntou enquanto eu via suas narinas inflarem.

Oh, acho que o assustei. Mas, alguma coisa me dizia que também o excitei. Ponto pra Swan!

— Absoluta, Edward. — Confirmei e ele assentiu. — Mas, não quero ela totalmente na minha virilha. Quero que ela saia daqui e venha seguindo para o meu quadril e meu ventre. — Fui mostrando enquanto falava e ele foi assentindo em concordância.

— De acordo senhorita. Vamos começar? — Ele disse sorrindo torto e eu assenti um pouco nervosa. — Hey, fique calma, vou apenas fazer os traços, ainda não irei mexer com as agulhas. — Brincou e eu assenti mais calma e sorrindo um pouco. — Bom, você pode... Er... Tirar a calça? — Ele pediu encabulado e eu ri.

— Claro. — Respondi e logo me levantei da cama. Abri o botão e depois o zíper e tirei os saltos, deslizando a calça por minhas pernas logo em seguida. Tudo sob o olhar atento do tatuado, que não fez força denhuma para disfarçar que estava olhando.

Dobrei a peça que tinha acabado de tirar e me virei, para colocá-la em um banquinho que estava ao lado da maca, dando a Edward uma visão privilegiada da calcinha enterrada em minha bunda. Ele bem que tentou conter, mas ainda sim ouvi seu gemido.

— Não vai tirar a calcinha? — Ele perguntou quando me sentei novamente na maca. Ri com sua pergunta.

— Ainda não, farei isso quando você começar a traçar o desenho com a tinta. — Falei e ele assentiu.

A verdade era que eu não iria conter a excitação, e eu queria fazer a tatuagem enquanto tinha coragem, e se eu transasse com Edward antes disso, eu perderia a vontade de continuar me torturando com as agulhas.

— Tudo bem. Então, vamos começar. — Ele falou enquanto pegava os instrumentos que iria usar e começava seu trabalho.

Não foi nada muito demorado. Sua mão era leve e quase não me tocava, mas mesmo assim, tê-lo tão perto, me deixou extremamente excitada.

— Bom, agora começará a pior parte para você. — Ele disse e eu gemi de nervosismo. — Senhorita, não gema assim, pelo menos se não quiser que eu perca o controle. — Ele disse e um arrepio subiu por minha espinha. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, já que eu estava deitada na maca, mas tenho certeza que ele estava dando aquele sorriso torto.

— Senhor Cullen, respeite-me. — Brinquei com falsa braveza e me levantei. Como disse, ele estava sorrindo torto. — Bom, como irá começar a pior parte, irei tirar a calcinha, porém se concentre no seu trabalho, querido. — Falei sedutora e o sorriso dele aumentou.

— Sou profissional, senhorita. Vou perder a cabeça apenas quando terminar. — Ele prometeu e senti um arrepio subir por minha espinha novamente.

— Não vejo à hora de isso acontecer, querido. — Falei enquanto despia a peça minúscula. Fiz o mesmo que tinha feito com a calça e sentei novamente na maca depois.

— Bom, então serei rápido, para poder aproveitá-la como se deve. — Ele disse, logo pegando a máquininha com a agulha, ainda sentado na cadeira ao meu lado. Fiquei nervosa por conta do aparelho em suas mãos. — Prometo ser rápido e como já disse antes, você nem irá sentir. — Prometeu e eu assenti.

— Vamos logo com isso. — Falei e ele riu.

— É pra já. — E começou o serviço.

Como ele tinha dito, não foi muito doloroso. Lógico que doeu um pouquinho, mas nada que eu não poderia suportar. Era quase a mesma dor da depilação. Sim, uma dor suportável.

Ele ficou por umas duas horas fazendo seu serviço, e foi um par de horas angustiantes. Não pela dor, mas sim pela excitação. Ter Edward com as mãos tão perto do paraíso era angustiante. Mas, veja bem, eu mesma tinha pedido para a tatuagem ser ali. Teria que aguentar.

Era angustiante, mas se ele realmente cumprisse com o que tinha prometido, logo eu o teria entre minhas pernas.

Olhei para baixo e vi que ele estava quase acabando e aquilo me deixou molhada, pois significava que estava próximo de tê-lo para mim.

Senti que sua mão esquerda me segurou firmemente o quadril, enquanto a direita ainda trabalhava. Droga, aquele contato mais firme me fez untar mais ainda.

Concentrando-me no teto, tentei ignorar seu aperto firme, pois poderia atacá-lo a qualquer momento e ele não iria terminar minha tatuagem.

Ele começou a passar um algodão com líquido molhado em cima da tatuagem e aquele geladinho me arrepiou, pois minha pele estava quente.

Gemi alto quando senti um dedo dele em meu clitóris. E cheguei a pular um pouco da maca, com o susto, afinal eu estava concentrada no gesso trabalhado do teto e não havia percebido sua intenção.

— Um serviço eu já acabei senhorita, mas você só poderá ver depois que eu te foder. — Ele rosnou no meu ouvido, quando se levantou da cadeira. Gemi com suas palavras. — Agora, vamos começar o próximo serviço. — Ele ainda estava com o dedo em meu clitóris e começou a movimentá-lo.

Enquanto uma mão trabalhava na minha boceta, a outra se embrenhou pela minha blusa, a subindo no processo. Ele estava tendo trabalho em tirá-la, já que estava fazendo aquilo com uma mão só, então o ajudei e tirei a blusa eu mesma. Ele gemeu quando me viu deitada em sua maca apenas de sutiã.

— Deliciosa. — Rosnou e começou a dar beijos em minha barriga, enquanto enfiava um dedo em mim. Logo depois dois. E os beijos viraram mordidas. Droga, eu estava muito excitada.

Peguei em seus cabelos e o puxei pra mim, fazendo sua boca se colar na minha com força. Não foi um beijo delicado e muito menos meigo. Foi um beijo com fome e língua, mordidas e chupadas. Oh, meses esperando para sentir aqueles lábios.

— Foda-me tatuado. — Gemi em seu ouvido enquanto chupava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele rosnou e tirou os dedos de dentro de mim. Gemi em protesto.

— Calma senhorita. Não tem como eu te foder estando vestido. — Falou enquanto tirava a camiseta e deixava as tatuagens do seu peito a mostra. Oh, droga! Juntei as pernas para conter o desejo.

Até vê-lo na faculdade, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto tesão com uma pintura na pele. A partir do momento que tinha visto Edward, aprendi que tinha fetiche por tatuagens.

Ele seguiu tirando suas roupas, até que ficou apenas de cueca na minha frente. Sério, eu queria lamber todas aquelas tatuagens.

— Deixa que eu tiro. — Falei quando ele fez menção de tirar sua boxer branca, que não escondia quase nada.

Levantei da maca, onde eu ainda estava sentada, e tirei meu sutiã. Logo em seguida, ajoelhei-me a sua frente e o ouvi gemer. Peguei no cós da cueca e a abaixei, tirando-a com a sua ajuda, em erguer os pés.

Oh, droga! Aquilo ali não era um pau, era uma árvore inteira. Sério, não sabia que era possível ser agraciado com tanta gostosura.

Claro que não era nada desproporcional, mas também não era nada na média. Longo, grosso, e com aquela cabecinha de cogumelo que me fazia salivar. Eu tinha acabado de me apaixonar pelo pau do tatuado. Oh droga!

* * *

 **Notas da Autora: E então? Estão gostando?**

 **Comentem dizendo o que acharam e até amanhã com mais um capítulo.**

 **Beijos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

Oh droga! Eu não conseguriria mais largar de Edward depois desse dia. Era bom que ele se apaixonasse pela minha boceta também, pois assim ele também não iria mais me largar.

Deixando esses pensamentos um pouco possessivos de lado, me concentrei na tarefa de dar prazer ao meu tatuado.

Lambi primeiro a cabecinha, pois como já havia dito, ela me fazia salivar. Porém, era gostosura demais para me contentar apenas com uma parte. Então, passei a lambê-lo por inteiro, para logo depois engoli-lo.

Ao que parece meu tatuado fazia parte do time de dominadores, já que segurou em meus cabelos e passou a ditar meus movimentos. Oh droga!

Relaxei a boca e segui seus movimentos. Comecei a soltar bastante saliva também, pois precisava dele bem lubrificado se eu queria que coubesse na minha boceta sem doer.

Surpreendendo-me um pouco, ele segurou minha cabeça com força enquanto seu pau estava enterrado em minha boca. Oh droga, o tatuado gostava de garganta profunda.

Segurei em suas coxas e ainda com ele segurando em minha cabeça, passei a mover a língua. Senti meus olhos marejarem e estava começando a ficar sem ar, mas isso não me importou nenhum um pouco, já que os gemidos e rosnados daquele homem compensava o esforço.

Soltando meu cabelo, ele me deixou relaxar e continuei o chupando. Porém, logo desci para suas bolas e passei a dar atenção a elas, enquanto o masturbava com minhas mãos.

Senti que ele estava pulsando bastante e tremendo um pouco. Oh, meu tatuado iria gozar. E que raios de boa senhorita eu seria se desperdissace seu leitinho. Sim, minha boca/mente era muito depravada enquanto eu fazia sexo.

Voltei a chupá-lo e o enfiei todo em minha boca quando senti o primeiro jato. Eu não iria desperdiçar nada. Claro que o gosto não era dos melhores, mas eu faria esse esforço pelo tatuado e pelo seu pau magnífico.

— Droga, senhorita... Que boca é essa? — Ele falou quando tinha terminado de gozar e parecia um pouco fora do ar. Oh, droga! Mais um ponto pra Swan.

— Vamos, tatuado. Agora é a sua vez. — Eu disse enquanto me sentava na maca e abria minhas pernas, tocando meu clitóris. Sorri quando ouvi um rosnado vindo dele.

— Senhorita... Senhorita... Sabia que é errado provocar um homem que está louco pra enfiar o pau em você? — Ele ameaçou enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Gemi com suas palavras.

— Errado? Não vejo nada de errado. — Provoquei e ele me ignorou, enfiando a cara no meio das minhas pernas e chupando meu clitóris com força. Minha mão que ainda me tocava, caiu molemente ao meu lado enquanto eu gemia alto. Porra!

Oh droga, que língua era aquela?

Se eu já estava querendo ele pra mim pelo seu pau, com sua língua no pacote eu o prenderia na minha cama.

Dois dedos seus me penetraram enquanto sua língua chupava com força meu clitóris. Eu gemia e rebolava na sua boca alucinadamente. Porém, tudo ficou ainda melhor quando ele passou a dar pequenas mordidinhas no meu ponto do prazer.

Oh droga! Como ele sabia que eu adorava aquilo?

Ele continuou me chupando e eu estava prestes a gozar, quando ele parou.

— O quê? Por que você...? — Falei ainda meio aérea e olhei para ele. O idiota estava sorrindo torto pelo meu estado.

— Você só vai gozar no meu pau, senhorita. — Sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de me beijar. Gemi pelo beijo sensual e pelas palavras. — Fica de quatro, putinha. — Oh droga! Não xinga que eu gamo, tatuado.

Fiz o que ele mandou ainda um pouco mole, pelo quase orgasmo. Empinei bem a bunda e separei um pouco as pernas, para dar a ele uma visão melhor da minha boceta. Apoiei-me nos braços e esperei. E imaginem minha surpresa quando senti a banda direita da minha bunda arder.

Oh droga! Eu vou gamar demais nesse tatuado se ele continuar assim.

E mais uma vez o tatuado fez algo que eu não esperava. Em vez de entrar lentamente, como imaginei que ele faria, Edward entrou com tudo. Em uma investida só. Gemi alto com isso. Com a mistura de dor e prazer.

Ele não me deu tempo de acostumar e logo começou com as investidas duras e fortes, do jeito que eu amava. A maca começou a balançar um pouco e fiquei com medo de cair, mas preferi não pensar muito naquilo e aproveitar o momento.

— Você não sabe o quanto que eu sonhei em te pegar de quatro em cima dessa maca, senhorita. — Ele rosnou no meu ouvido, enquanto pegava meu cabelo em suas mãos, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. — Rebola putinha, rebola no meu pau. — Gemi alto e fiz o que ele mandava.

Oh droga! Aquilo estava bom demais.

Estava intenso e prazeroso demais. Sentia a pele que tinha sido tatuada a pouco arder um pouco e isso em vez de me desanimar, me dava mais e mais prazer. Oh droga, acho que eu era masoquista.

Nunca poderia imaginar isso, já que eu achava odiar a dor. Ele estava me fazendo descobrir coisas que nunca imaginei sobre mim.

Ouvi Edward gemer e rosnar, soltando alguns palavrões e ele estava ofegante, mas não parecia cansado, já que não diminuia a velocidade nem um pouquinho.

Eu já sentia minha boceta dar choquinhos de prazer. Eu iria gozar logo.

Edward pareceu sentir isso também, já que aumentou as investidas e me deu mais alguns tapas, que com certeza ficariam vermelhos, e levou um dedo ao meu clitóris, massageando-o. Aquilo foi o estopim e eu explodi.

Gemi alto com a sensação do orgasmo. Minha boceta apertando o pau de Edward com força e fazendo-o urrar com a sensação. Senti-me saindo de órbita por alguns segundos, tamanho prazer que estava sentindo. Oh droga, isso foi intenso.

Senti que Edward aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível, seus movimentos e do jeito que ele estava gemendo e urrando, não iria demorar muito para ele gozar também. Empinei mais minha bunda e rebolei, fazendo o tatuado jorrar sua porra dentro de mim. Oh droga! Esquecemos a camisinha.

Assim que seus movimentos cessaram, caimos juntos e ofegantes na maca, com ele em cima de mim. Era uma sensação tão gostosa que não senti dor pelo seu peso. Sim, agora eu tinha certeza de que era masoquista.

— Esquecemos a camisinha. — Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri. Ah, qual é? A gente acabou de ter uma transa maravilhosa e era só aquilo que ele tinha pra me dizer.

— Ora tatuado, só isso que tem a me dizer? — Brinquei rebolando um pouco e sentindo-o dar uma leve animada.

— Claro que não, senhorita. Mas, estou preocupado, sou novo demais pra ser pai. — Ele brincou enquanto se levantava.

— Fica tranquilo, eu tomo remédios. — Eu ri com a cara de alivio que ele fez. — Mas, ainda assim, queria ouvir outra coisa. — Fiz bico e foi a vez dele de rir.

— Senhorita, essa foi a melhor transa que já tive na vida. E pretendo repeti-la diversas vezes, algumas ainda hoje. — Falou isso chegando mais perto e no final de suas palavras me dando um selinho. Arfei.

— Oh droga! Será um prazer, mas você não tem mais clientes hoje? — Perguntei preocupada com isso.

— Quando vi que você viria hoje, desmarquei os outros clientes e mandei Emmett ir embora e trancar o estúdio assim que você entrasse nessa sala. — Ele falou enquanto vestia sua cueca e eu ri enquanto fechava meu sutiã.

— Oh, então você já tinha planos de me foder hoje? — Falei mordendo meus lábios e subindo minha calcinha.

— Claro que sim, senhorita. Sonho com essa oportunidade há algum tempo. — Ri disso. Parece que nós dois tinhamos um amor platônico.

— Então éramos dois. — Confessei e ele sorriu.

— Agora podemos realizar esse sonho quando quisermos. — Ele falou me segurando pela cintura.

Oh droga! É claro que podemos!

* * *

 **Notas da Autora: E Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim, pois ainda teremos mais dois bônus u.u**

 **Então comentem pra eu saber o que acharam e até amanhã com mais um capítulo.**


	5. Bônus I

_**Bônus I**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Hoje eu e Isabella completaríamos seis meses de namoro.

Engraçado que se alguém me falasse, há seis meses, que estariamos comemorando isso hoje, eu riria na cara da pessoa. Sério, eu não tinha esperanças de que um dia ela iria olhar para mim.

Eu amava minhas tatuagens, mas sabia que algumas pessoas não tinham boa impressão sobre mim quando as via. Infelizmente, muitos julgavam uma pessoa por uma pintura na pele.

Eu tinha notado Isabella na primeira vez que tivemos uma aula juntos. Ela era linda. Pele clarinha, olhos e cabelos escuros e um corpo de me fazer duro só de olhar. O primeiro sentimento que tive quando a vi foi desejo, mas depois de um tempo sentindo sensações tão novas, eu percebi que tinha me apaixonado por ela.

No dia que trombamos depois da aula, eu pensei que finalmente teria minha chance, e me desanimei um pouco quando ela nem me deu bola. Achei que era por conta das tatuagens e pensei que talvez não fosse pra ser mesmo. Eu sabia que entrar num relacionamento em que o outro não me aceitava como eu era nunca daria certo.

Conformei-me com aquilo, mas ninguém nunca imaginaria o tamanho da minha surpresa quando fui conferir minha agenda e ali estava o nome de Isabella. Rapidamente mandei Emmett cancelar os outros clientes e que quando ela chegasse que ele fosse embora.

Se ela iria fazer uma tatuagem, então não tinha porque se importar com as minhas, então cheguei à conclusão de que só estava apressada no dia anterior. Agarrei-me ao último fio de esperança e decidi que naquele dia é que seria minha chance.

Nossa, aquele foi uns dos melhores dias da minha vida. Transar com Isabella me fez ter sensações antes nunca sentidas. A cada dia ficava melhor.

Não demorou muito para pedi-la em namoro. Para falar a verdade, no outro dia eu já tinha feito o pedido. E entrei em êxtase quando ela aceitou com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Desde aquele dia estávamos juntos e até podíamos ter uma briga, mas ela logo era resolvida e nos grudávamos de novo. Eu tinha em mente de pedi-la pra morar comigo, mas depois de ouvir uma conversa dela com Alice, percebi que seu sonho era casar.

Isso nunca tinha passado por minha mente. Sempre fui um pouco rebelde em relação ao amor, mas se o sonho de minha senhorita era casar, eu faria de mais esse sonho uma realidade.

Já tinha comprado a aliança, mas teria que esperar Bella voltar de uma viagem que havia feito com Alice, para visitar os pais da baixinha. Elas bem que me convidaram pra ir junto, mas eu não poderia, já que tinha muitos clientes marcados e não poderia desmarcar.

Terminei a tatuagem de uma mulher, que tentou me cantar, mas eu nem havia dado muita bola, e fui olhar a agenda daquele dia, para saber quem seria meu próximo cliente.

Sorri quando li Alice Brandon no papel. Finalmente a baixinha tinha criado coragem para fazer uma tattoo. Há tempos que ela falava que iria fazer, mas nunca tinha marcado um horário para tal.

Porém, fiquei um pouco magoado. Bella já tinha chego, mas não tinha me ligado para avisar. Afastei esses pensamentos, com certeza tinha chego cansada e capotado na cama, esquencendo assim de me ligar.

Como já era de praxe, assim que a loira saisse do meu estúdio, logo o próximo cliente entraria. Era sempre assim.

Enquanto limpava e arrumava meus instrumentos, dei graças a Deus por Alice ser a última cliente do dia. Estava um pouco cansado, por conta do dia cheio.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e depois fechada, mas continuei o que estava fazendo. A baixinha não iria se importar.

— Boa noite, senhor Cullen. — Escutei aquela voz e sorri, sentindo um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

Virei o banquinho para a porta e senti o ar faltar nos meus pulmões. O que Isabella estava aprontando estando de sobretudo sendo que nem estava tão frio? E o que ela estava aprontando estando com aquela meia-calça preta e saltos? Droga, estava louco para descobrir.

— Olá, senhorita. — Cumprimentei sorrindo torto e um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto.

— Bom, vim fazer minha quarta tatuagem. — Ela ronronou enquanto se sentava na maca.

Sim, Bella tinha tomado gosto pelas tattos e já tinha feito mais duas. Uma caveira mexicana na panturrilha esquerda e um laço azul na coxa direita, sem contar a rosa que ela já tinha feito na virilha. Todas feitas por mim, é claro.

Se eu já achava que ela era gostosa, com todas as tatuagens ficou ainda mais.

Pelo visto, ela queria fazer mais uma e aquilo me excitou. No final das sessões, ela sempre tinha uma surpresa diferente para mim.

— Então se sente senhorita e me conte qual tatuagem vai querer fazer agora. — Falei e ela fez o que eu pedi. Cruzando as pernas torneadas e me fazendo salivar quando vi o final da meia na coxa dela.

— Então, tenho em mente de fazer uma pimenta. Sabe, meu namorado tem descendência mexicana e adora comida apimentada. Sendo assim, eu queria fazer uma homenagem para ele. — Meu sorriso se tornou maior.

— E onde a senhorita pretende que essa tatuagem seja feita? — Interroguei enquanto me aproximava com o banquinho e colocava minhas mãos em volta dela, mas sem tocá-la.

— Tem certeza de que quer saber, senhor Cullen? — Ela me perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

— Claro que sim senhorita, se eu não souber como poderei começar o meu trabalho? — Oh vontade de beijá-la que eu estava.

— Oh droga! É mesmo. — Ela disse dando um tapa em sua testa. — Pois então me dê licença para mostrar. — Ela pediu e eu afastei minhas mãos. Ela se levantou e ficou em minha frente. Desamarrou o sobretudo e ainda sem tirá-lo, ficou de costas. O deixou cair aos seus pés e segurei a respiração quando vi o que ela estava vestindo.

Um espartilho vermelho e preto, cinta-liga com meias pretas, saltos foda-me e uma maldita calcinha vermelha enterrada em sua bunda.

Se segure, Edward! Você ainda não pode atacá-la, fará isso quando terminar de fazer a tatuagem.

— Quero que faça a tatuagem aqui, senhor Cullen. — Ela disse apontando para a banda direita de sua bunda. Oh droga, era sério isso?

— Senhorita... Senhorita... Você não deve dizer ao macaco que ele tem que desenhar na banana. — Falei enquanto acariciava sua bunda, antes de dar um tapa, que com certeza ficaria marcado. Ela se virou e sentou-se novamente na maca.

— Pode parando, Cullen. Primeiro minha tatuagem. — Ela disse brava e eu ri.

— Com certeza, querida. — Sorri torto e ela suspirou. — Agora, fique de bruços que vou começar o meu trabalho.

Ela fez o que eu pedi e gemi, quando ela ficou de quatro antes de se deitar. Percebi que ela estava se mexendo um pouco devagar, mas ignorei e comecei a traçar o desenho de uma pimenta que eu já tinha pronto.

Ignorei ao máximo minha excitação e me dediquei em acabar a tatuagem o quanto antes.

Estava finalizando, limpando a pintura, quando senti Bella se mexer e abrir um pouco as pernas. Olhei intrigado para a abertura de sua bunda. Parecia ter algo mais do que a calcinha ali.

Segurei aquele pano, puxei para o lado e segurei a respiração. Aquilo era um plug anal?

— Senhorita... Pode me dizer o que significa isso? — Perguntei contendo o animal faminto dentro de mim.

— Surpresa! — Ela riu e segurei na sua bunda com força.

— Você adora me deixar louco, não é senhorita? — Circulei a borda do plug com o dedo.

— Eu? Imagina tatuado... Oh... — Ela gemeu quando puxei um pouquinho o consolo de sua bunda. Voltei a enfiar e ela arfou.

— Senhorita... Vou-me divirtir um pouquinho com seu cuzinho, tudo bem? — Perguntei enquanto voltava a puxar o consolo e a enfiar novamente, num vai e vem lento.

— O que quiser tatuado... — Respondeu sem fôlego e eu ri.

— Fica de quatro, putinha. — Ela fez o que eu pedi e logo tirei o plug, para ver como estavam às coisas. Estava um pouco mais largo que o normal, mas com certeza eu ainda teria um pouco de dificuldade de me enterrar ali.

Tirei a calcinha por suas pernas e deixei-a com o resto, eu iria fodê-la assim. Voltei a enfiar o plug e comecei um vai e vem um pouco mais rápido, sentindo Bella estremecer e começar a gemer mais alto. Agradeci por ela ser a última cliente do dia.

Levei minha outra mão até sua boceta e com o dedão passei a circular seu clitóris rapidamente. Enfiei dois dedos dentro dela, estocando ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava.

Senti Bella estremecer e apertar meus dedos com força enquanto gozava. Levei meus lábios até sua boceta, para lamber o líquido, que por mais salgado que fosse, ainda era uma delícia.

Tirei o plug de dentro dela e levei minha boca até sua abertura traseira, lambendo e chupando com força, deixando bem babado. Minha mão continuava em sua boceta, excitando-a.

— Tem lubrificante... Hmmm... No bolso do meu sobretudo. — Ela disse com dificuldade e eu sorri.

— Você não dá ponto sem nó, senhorita. — Falei parando meus movimentos, tanto da boca quanto das mãos. — Deite de costas e erga as pernas até seu rosto. Vou adorar comer seu cuzinho enquanto vejo seu mel escorrer. — Ela gemeu enquanto fazia o que eu mandei.

Enquanto ela se ajeitava, fui até o bolso de seu sobretudo e peguei o lubrificante. Li a embalagem e sorri, quando li o que ele podia fazer. Lubrificava, dilatava, anestesiava e cicatrizava. Bella realmente não dava ponto sem nó e tinha certeza do que iria fazer quando comprou o produto.

Voltei para onde ela estava e gemi com a sua posição. Frango assado me deixava maluco, pois eu podia ver tudo o que precisava. Agradecia aos céus por Bella ter a elasticidade necessária.

Olhei a tatuagem em sua boceta e senti meu pau pulsar na cueca. Adorava aquela rosa, tanto por ter sido eu a fazê-la, quanto por ter sido o início de tudo. Sem contar que ela me excitava pra caralho.

Tirei minha camiseta, os tênis e as meias, e minha calça, ficando só de boxer azul escura. Senti os olhos de Bella em cima de mim e sorri torto. Eu sabia da tara que ela tinha pelas minhas tatuagens e adorava quando ela as lambia sempre que tinha oportunidade.

Abri o tubo de lubrificante e despejei um pouco em seu cuzinho, depois abaixei minha boxer e passei por todo o meu pau, masturbando-o um pouco e vendo Bella lamber os lábios e me olhar com luxúria. Sim, ela se excitava mais ainda quando via eu me tocando.

— Pronta? — Interroguei, mas não deixei ela responder, já enfiando meu pau em seu cuzinho lentamente.

— Hmm... Tatuado... Porra! — Ela dizia enquanto sentia eu me enterrando dentro dela.

Parei quando entrei completamente, porém por pouco tempo, logo dando início as minhas investidas. Lentamente no começo, mas logo aumentando a velocidade e entrando no seu rabinho com força.

— Porra... Que cuzinho apertado, senhorita. — Rosnei mordendo os lábios e entrando com força. Ela gemia alto.

— Mete, tatuado... Mete. — Gemeu de olhos fechados. Dei um tapa em sua bunda e apoiei minhas mãos nas suas pernas, me deitando um pouco e a beijando, enquanto continuava metendo com força.

Voltei à posição de antes e vi o plug ao lado dela. O peguei e enfiei em sua boceta com força, metendo nos dois buracos ao mesmo tempo. Bella gemeu mais alto, enquanto gozava e contraía o rabinho, segurando seus seios com força.

Segurei o ar com o aperto e senti meu próprio gozo vir. Continuei metendo e empurrando minha porra pra dentro do seu cuzinho.

Saí de órbita por alguns segundos e quando voltei a mim novamente, parei os movimentos e me tirei de dentro dela. Abaxei suas pernas e sorri preguiçosamente quando vi que ela ainda estava mole por conta do orgasmo.

— Tatuado... Temos que fazer isso mais vezes. — Ela disse de olhos fechados e sorrindo. Eu ri.

— Com certeza, senhorita. Adorei comer seu cuzinho e pretendo fazer isso sempre. — Disse enquanto a abraçava, pegando-a no colo e a levando para o pequeno banheiro que tinha no estúdio para tomarmos um banho e nos limpar. Ela riu com o que eu disse e assentiu.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora: Oi gente... Desculpa a demora em postar, mas tive um dia cheio.**

 **Bom, aqui está o primeiro bônus! Ainda teremos mais um dividido em duas partes.**

 **Beijos e até mais!**


	6. Bônus II - Part 1

_**Bônus II [Parte 1]**_

Hoje eu era um homem casado há dez anos com a mulher mais perfeita do universo, tinha cinco filhos e mais de quinze estúdios de tatuagem espalhados pela América.

Minha vida tinha mudado muito nos últimos anos.

A primeira mudança foi meu estado civil que mudou de solteiro para casado, já que logo após a quarta tatuagem de Bella eu tinha feito o pedido de casamento. Casamos-nos seis meses depois.

Após dois meses de casados, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Oito meses depois, prematuramente, vinha ao mundo Benjamin, Matthew e Clarie. Sim, trigêmeos.

Foram tempos dificeís, já que como eram três, eles tiveram que ficar um tempo no hospital para ganharem peso. Os tempos dificeís se estenderam para quando eles foram pra casa, já que era um pouco difícil lidar com três bebês.

Graças a Deus recebemos ajuda de nossos pais e amigos, pois com certeza não daríamos conta de tudo sozinhos.

Quando eles tinham três anos, tivemos o quarto filho. Andrew veio sozinho, e como já tinhamos prática, foi mais fácil de criá-lo.

Na minha opinião e de Bella, já tinhamos a família perfeita. Três varões e uma princesinha. Porém, quando Andrew tinha quatro anos, Bella deu a luz a Thomas. O quinto filho.

Foi uma gravidez inesperada, por falta de atenção, mas que recebemos de braços abertos. Eram muitos filhos, porém demos conta.

Bella tinha acabado a faculdade quando ainda estava grávida dos trigêmeos e desde sua formatura trabalhava na empresa dos pais, parando apenas quando estava nas gestações dos dois últimos.

Já eu abri algumas filiais pelos Estados Unidos, e quando Andrew nasceu, expandi meu negócio para fora.

Eu poderia ter arrumado um emprego na área que me formei, engenharia mecânica, mas tatuagens eram minha vida. Eu amava minha profissão, então me dediquei a ela. Hoje não me arrependia de minha decisão.

Minha vida tinha mudado, e muito, mas eu amava cada uma das mudanças.

— Papai! Papai! — Eu ouvia Claire me chamando e sorri. Minha princesinha tinha nove anos e era linda. Era a cara de Bella, mas os olhos eram meus. Eu teria muito trabalho quando ela crescesse.

— Aqui, princesa! — Gritei da cozinha, enquanto virava o bacon na frigideira.

— A mamãe está te chamando. — Ela disse quando entrou. Eu suspirei.

A pouco mais de um mês Bella tinha colocado silicone nos seios e estava de repouso. Por mim ela não precisaria de nada daquilo, mas segundo ela amamentar cinco crianças tinha deixados seus seios murchos e caídos.

O que ela não entendia era que poderia ser uma tábua, mas ainda sim eu a desejaria, porque a amava. Mas, não consegui convencê-la e ela tinha ido parar na mesa de cirurgia.

Deixei Claire comendo na cozinha e fui em direção aos quartos. Passei pela sala e vi Thomas com Sue, nossa babá. Ele estava assistindo desenhos e sorri. Tão calminho.

Meu caçula tinha dois anos e era minha cópia. Segundo Bella, ele era um mini-Edward, mas sem as tatuagens.

Subi as escadas e antes de ir até minha eterna senhorita, passei no quarto de Ben e Matt. Eles ainda dormiam, como de costume naquele horário. Eram dois preguiçosos que amavam uma cama. Também tinham nove anos e eram praticamente iguais fisicamente, com seus cabelos bronze Edward e olhos azuis herdados de Renné, e no hábito de dormir demais, porém eram completamente o oposto em personalidade.

Enquanto Ben era calmo, bondoso, prestativo e inteligente, Matt era ativo, nervoso, piadista e elétrico. Porém, eram muito apegados um ao outro. Aliás, outra coisa que tinham em comum, era o ciúme por Claire.

Para eles, ela era a princesinha, e não permitiam nenhum garoto de chegar perto da irmã. Ela teria trabalho com eles quando arrumasse um namorado.

Espantando esses pensamentos, fechei a porta e os deixei dormindo, indo para o quarto que Andrew dividia com Thomas.

Meu quarto filho já estava acordado, arrumando sua cama. Se Thomas era um mini-Edward, Andrew era um mini-Bella. O garoto era a cara da mãe e minha sogra brincava que ele era uma Bella de calças.

Tinha seis anos, mas era muito maduro pra sua idade, tanto que era o único que já arrumava sua cama.

— Bom dia, papai. — Desejou educadamente, enquanto arrumava o pequeno óculos no rosto.

Logo cedo havíamos descoberto que ele tinha problemas de visão, e corremos atrás de resolver o seu problema, antes que ele ficasse cego. Infelizmente não conseguimos livrá-lo dos óculos de grau. Porém, tinhamos certeza que era melhor usá-lo do que não enxergar.

— Bom dia Drew, dormiu bem? — Perguntei enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos castanhos.

— Sim senhor. — Assentiu e eu ri.

— Ótimo! Desça para tomar café enquanto eu vou falar com sua mãe. — Ele assentiu e saiu correndo.

Sai do quarto e fechei a porta, indo para o meu quarto e de Bella. Quando cheguei lá, sorri com a cena da mulher que eu amava, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, assim como seus braços, e um bico nos lábios.

— Você demorou. — Ela disse, quando me dirigi para ela e me sentei ao seu lado. Descruzei seus braços e coloquei no meu pescoço, dando-lhe um selinho.

— Estava fazendo o café e passei para olhar as crianças. — Ela sorriu.

— Tudo bem, eu te perdôo. Mas, será que você pode me ajudar a tomar banho? — Ela pediu com um beicinho e eu fiz cara de pensativo.

— Não sei... Será que eu posso fazer isso? — Ela gritou rindo quando a peguei no colo de surpresa, indo para o banheiro.

— Não vejo à hora desse repouso acabar. Odeio não poder fazer as coisas sozinha. — Ela reclamou quando comecei a ajudá-la a tirar a blusa.

— Por mim você nem teria feito essa cirurgia, sabe disso. — Eu disse e ela se emburrou.

— Não vamos discutir isso novamente. — Ela disse com um bico e eu assenti. Nem tinha porque eu falar tudo o que pensava, já que ela já tinha colocado o silicone.

— Quando o repouso acaba? — Perguntei quando terminei de tirar suas roupas e fui ligar a água da banheira.

— No final dessa semana. — Respondeu vagamente.

— Mas que dia? — Insisti.

— Não sei tatuado, preciso ver com o médico. — Fechei a cara. Ela riu. — Não faz essa cara, amor. Nós dois sabemos que ele só é o meu médico.

— Sim, mas ele é novo e viu os peitos da minha mulher. Não tenho como ficar feliz com isso.

— Amor, é só o trabalho dele. Não tem nada demais. Aliás, ele já viu um monte de peitos, não tem com o que se preocupar.

— Mesmo assim. — Emburrei e ela riu. — Vou acordar os meninos, tudo bem? — Perguntei depois de ajudá-la a entrar na banheira.

— Vai lá e boa sorte. — Ela disse enquanto encostava a cabeça na beira da banheira e fechava os olhos.

— Vou precisar. — Brinquei e ela riu.

Sai do banheiro e do quarto e fui até o quarto de Ben e Matt, ficando lá uns vinte minutos, até eles acordarem com a cara amassada e começarem a se arrumar para a escola.

Desci para a cozinha e encontrei Claire e Drew conversando animadamente sobre um desenho que gostavam. Thomas estava lá com Sue, comendo sua fruta.

— Papai! — Ele gritou quando me viu e saiu correndo da cadeira que estava sentado, vindo se agarrar as minhas pernas.

— Bom dia, Thom. — Beijei seu rostinho e ele riu com as cócegas que minha barba fez.

Ele se debateu no meu colo e eu o coloquei no chão, vendo-o voltar para a cadeira, para terminar de comer.

— Bom dia! — Escutei a voz desanimada dos dois dorminhocos e revirei os olhos. Vai gostar de dormir assim lá longe.

Ajudei-os a terminar o café e subi para o quarto novamente, para ajudar Bella a sair da banheira, enquanto eles iam pegar suas bolsas.

— Obrigada amor. — Ela disse me dando um selinho, depois de eu ajudá-la a colocar um vestido branco soltinho, ficando apetitosa.

— Você está uma delícia, senhorita. — Falei em seu ouvido e a vi se arrepiar.

— Não comece, tatuado. Sabe que eu ainda estou um pouco sensível. — Fiz biquinho e ela riu. — Vou te recompensar quando puder, amor.

— Tudo bem, vai. Vou levar as crianças pra escola. — Falei e ela assentiu.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas, encontrando os cinco já na porta e prontos.

Abri a porta e esperei-os saírem, fechando-a em seguida.

Deixei Thomas na creche e levei os outros quatro para a escola. Depois voltei para casa, encontrando Bella deitada na cama com o notebook no colo, trabalhando.

Fui para o closet e troquei de roupa para ir para o estúdio.

— Volto as oito, bebê. — Falei para Bella e ela assentiu, me beijando. Enfiei a língua em sua boca e segurei seu cabelo com força.

— Cachorro. — Ela disse ofegante quando a soltei e sorri. — Só faz isso pra me deixar excitada.

— Exatamente, querida. — Disse sorrindo torto e sai, ouvindo a praguejar.

Pra falar a verdade, eu também ficava excitado. Ainda mais por não comer Bella desde que ela tinha feito a operação. Ela estava sensível e só por isso não a agarrei nesses dias. Que tipo de homem eu seria se fizesse minha mulher transar comigo estando recém operada?

Mas mesmo assim, eu estava necessitado. Não podia negar.

* * *

 **Notas: Galera, mil desculpas pela demora! Eu esqueci que ainda não tinha terminado de postar aqui... Sendo assim, pra compensar, já vou postar o último capítulo logo depois desse. Espero que me perdoem!**


	7. Bônus II - Part 2

_**Bônus II [Parte 2]**_

Esperei Edward sair para poder me levantar e começar os preparativos para aquele dia.

Já tinha recebido alta há uma semana, mas queria fazer uma surpresa para o meu marido. Sabia que ele estava necessitado e era isso mesmo que eu queria.

Liguei para Alice e ri quando Melany atendeu.

— Oi, amor da titia. — Cumprimentei e ouvi seu risinho.

— Oi tia Bella. Tudo bem com a _senhola_?

— Sim, meu amor e com você? — Ouvi alguém falando com ela.

— Estou bem. Tia Bella, a mamãe _qué fala_ com você. Tchau! — Ela se despediu e ouvi mais alguma conversa.

— Oi Alice. E aí? Tudo pronto? — Perguntei ansiosa e ouvi sua risada.

— Sim, Bella. Pode passar aqui em casa as seis. — Conversamos mais um pouco e desliguei.

Arrumei algumas coisas na minha bolsa e desci para a cozinha, comendo alguma coisa rapidamente e fui para a garagem, pegando o carro e seguindo para o salão de Rosalie.

— Bom dia, Bella! — Ela me cumprimentou animada e eu sorri a abrançando.

— Bom dia, Rose. E aí? Como andam as coisas? — E partirmos para o papo de salão, enquanto ela arrumava meus cabelos, logo depois fazendo minhas unhas e após a depilação.

Como éramos amigas há anos, ela gostava de cuidar de mim ela mesma, sem deixar que um funcionário fizesse isso. Como amava essa minha amiga.

— Já falou com o Emm, Rose. Está tudo certo? — Perguntei preocupada e vi seu sorriso, enquanto ela terminava de pintar minhas unhas.

— O ursão já fez tudo direitinho, Bella. Fica tranquila. — Respondeu e respirei aliviada.

Sim, Emmett tinha conquistado sua loira. Mas, teve que lutar por muito por isso e no dia do casamento dos dois, Rose me confessou que tinha finalmente cedido por conta do tribal de Emm tinha tatuado no braço direito.

Ao que parece, a loira também tinha uma tara por tatuagem. Aliás, ela já tinha três.

Eles já estavam juntos há nove anos e tinham dois filhos. Eric de cinco anos e Camilla de três.

Terminei tudo o que precisava no salão e corri para a escola dos meus filhos. Esse era um serviço de Esme, minha sogra, naquele último mês, mas como ela tinha um compromisso e não poderia ficar com as crianças, eu as levaria para minha mãe.

— Oi mamãe, a senhora está bonita. — Drew disse arrumando os óculos enquanto entrava no carro. Sorri com seu tom educado.

— Obrigada, querido.

— Mamãe! Fala pro Matt devolver minha boneca. — Claire gritou quando se sentou. Suspirei e olhei pra Matthew.

— Querido, por favor, devolva a boneca pra sua irmã. — Pedi.

— Mas ela não está comigo! — Olhei bem para seus olhos azuis e ele suspirou. — Toma, sua chata! — Tirou a boneca da bolsa e devolveu pra Claire. Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e eu ri.

— Cadê o Ben? — Perguntei quando vi que ele não tinha entrado e não estava com os irmãos.

— Ali, mamãe. — Claire apontou e eu vi meu filho conversando com uma menininha loira um pouco mais baixa que ele.

— Quem é ela? — Perguntei pra Matt, que com certeza sabia a resposta.

— A menina que o Ben gosta. — Fez pouco caso.

— Ah... — Como assim meu menininho gosta de alguém? — E você Matt, não gosta de ninguém?

— Gosto da Rapha, mas ela não liga pra mim. — Falou triste e eu quase ri. Tinha nove anos e já sofria por amor.

— Oh meu bem, ela não sabe o garoto maravilhoso que está deixando passar. — Disse e ele assentiu.

— Eu também gosto de um menino e ele quer ser meu namorado. — Engasguei com a fala de Claire. Porém, não mais que Matt e Ben, que estava entrando.

— Como assim? — Eles perguntaram juntos. — Quem é ele? Seu nome? Telefone? Endereço? — Ben complementou.

— Ei... Ei... Calma os dois! — Interrompi quando vi que já vinham mais perguntas. — Deixem sua irmã em paz, depois eu converso com ela.

— Mas mamãe... — Matt começou.

— Mas nada! Chega! Vamos que eu ainda tenho que passar na creche e pegar o Thomas. — Ben e Matt cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo emburrados. Eu ri.

Passei na creche e peguei meu caçula, que logo me abraçou quando me viu. Depois segui para a casa de minha mãe. Deixei-os rapidamente e me despedi.

— Obedeçam a vovó. Amanhã venho buscar vocês. Não se esqueçam que a mamãe ama a todos. — Falei enquanto dava um beijo em cada um deles.

Fui para o carro e dirigi para a casa de Alice, para pegar a roupa que eu ia usar. Como eu ainda estava de repouso, não tive tempo para comprar então pedi para minha amiga montar o look em sua loja, que eu só passaria para pegar.

Quem me atendeu foi a pequena Melissa, de quatro anos, irmã gêmea idêntica de Melany. As duas eram loiras de olhos azuis, como Jasper.

— Olá, _senholita_ Bella. Mamãe disse _pala_ você ir ao ateliê. — Ela me cumprimentou educadamente. Tão fofa e parecida com Drew.

— Ok, pequena Liss. — Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e segui para o ateliê, que ficava no segundo andar. — Alice... — Chamei quando bati na porta e entrei.

— Aqui, Bella! — Ela gritou atrás de um manequim.

— E aí? Tudo certo? — Perguntei depois de dar um beijo em seu rosto.

— Sim, vamos começar a te arrumar.

E lá se foram mais meia hora, onde Alice me maquiou e me ajudou a se vestir. A roupa consestia em um top azul escuro que ia até o final dos seios e os deixavam bem empinados, um micro-shorts também azul escuro, salto alto, algemas e cacetetes. Uma bela policial safada, louca para prender o marido. Coloquei um sobretudo por cima e estava pronta.

— Muito obrigada Alice. — Agradeci enquanto saia do ateliê. Ela apenas sorriu.

Estava descendo as escadas, quando dei de cara com Noah, de oito anos e a cara de Alice.

— Está linda, tia Bella. — Ele me disse e eu sorri.

— Obrigada, querido. — Noah piscou o olho verde e eu ri.

— Que tal sair comigo essa noite?

— Oh querido, é uma pena, mas já tenho um compromisso. — Me desculpei e ele fez uma falsa cara triste.

— Uma pena mesmo, mas teremos outra chance. — Ele disse enquanto me dava um beijo no rosto e seguia para seu quarto. Gargalhei quando ele saiu. Se Alice não tomasse cuidado, teria várias meninas na sua porta querendo uma chance com o garanhão.

Segui para o estúdio de Edward e estava indo cumprimentar Emmett, quando vi uma morena saindo de dentro da sala e quase rosnei com isso. Odiava que ele tivesse de atender mulheres bonitas. Ainda bem que ele se recusava a fazer tatuagens como a primeira que eu tinha feito.

— Já posso entrar Emm? — Perguntei ao sócio do meu marido, que cuidava da parte administrativa e da agenda de Edward.

— Claro Bellinha, quase que se atrasa. — Ele me disse e fiz uma careta.

— Culpa do trânsito. — Ele riu e concordou.

— Bom, aproveite! Eu estou indo fazer o mesmo com a minha ursinha. — Ele disse enquanto pegava suas coisas e saia do estúdio, o trancando.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta, entrando em seguida. Entrecerrei os olhos quando não vi ninguém ali dentro. Onde estava Edward?

— Edward? — Chamei.

— Só um momento! — Ele gritou de dentro do banheiro.

Esperei um pouquinho e logo ele saiu. Sorriu torto quando me viu.

— Perdão pela demora, senhorita. Acabei me sujando com a tinta quando estava arrumando minhas coisas.

— Sem problemas, Cullen.

— Então, o que vai querer fazer hoje? — Perguntou enquanto se sentava no seu banquinho e eu sentei na maca.

— Quero que minha décima tatuagem seja especial. Vou escrever o nome do meu marido. — Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Oh, sério? — Perguntou e eu ri.

— Sim, tatuado. Preciso retribuir a homenagem que ele fez pra mim. — Falei e ele sorriu torto, alisando o pulso, onde estava escrito meu nome.

— Então, vamos lá. Conte-me onde quer essa tatuagem. — Olhei para o meu corpo indecisa. Ainda não tinha decidido isso.

Tinha uma caveira mexicana na panturrilha esquerda, um laço azul na coxa direita, uma rosa na virilha, uma pimenta no bumbum, uma cruz no quadril atrás, cinco bonequinhos na parte de cima das costas que representavam meus filhos, duas cerejas no pulso esquerdo, uma rosa grande na mão direita e um escrito dizendo "Plus que ma proprie vie" na parte lateral da costela esquerda. Onde eu poderia fazer a décima?

Sorri com a ideia que eu tive. Acho que iria pirar com a cabeça de Edward.

Levantei-me da maca e tirei meu sobretudo, dando a ele a visão da minha fantasia. Sorri com o gemido alto que ele deu. Sentei-me de novo na maca.

— Aqui, senhor Cullen. — Apontei para os meus seios recém-operados. Mais uma vez Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Sério? De verdade? — Ele me perguntou e eu sorri grande.

— Com toda a certeza. — Ele assentiu.

— Então, vamos começar.

Tirei a parte de cima da fantasia e pedi para ele desenhar no papel apenas o sobrenome, pois queria que fosse uma coisa nossa, e que ninguém pudesse ver logo de cara e meter o bedelho falando que seria difícil de apagar quando nos separassemos.

— Qual lado vai querer? — Ele perguntou quando terminou e ia começar a traçar na minha pele.

— Do esquerdo. Perto do coração, pra você sempre lembrar o quanto eu te amo. — Disse e ele sorriu pra mim.

— Eu também te amo, amor. — Ele me deu um beijo rápido e começou o trabalho. Ele sabia que se não tomasse cuidado, a tatuagem ficaria para depois e iriámos direto para o bem-bom. — Bella, você não deveria estar de repouso? — Ele me perguntou enquanto começava a passar a tinta por cima do traço.

— Meu repouso acabou na semana passada. Mas, como queria fazer uma surpresa para você, preferi manter em segredo e continuar com a nossa rotina pós-cirurgica. — Ele apenas riu e assentiu.

Como era uma tatuagem pequena, não demorou muito tempo para ele finalizá-la. Esperei ele terminar de limpar minha pele, para comandar:

— Deite-se na maca, senhor Cullen. Agora! — Sai de cima da maca e vi-o segurando o riso e fazendo o que eu havia mandadado. — Ponha as mãos unidas para cima. — Ele fez o que eu mandei e eu o algemei. Como não tinha onde prender as algemas, ele ficou com as mãos presas, mas ainda conseguindo mexer os braços.

— Por que estou sendo preso, senhorita? — Ele me perguntou com falsa dúvida.

— Porque anda atendendo mulheres bonitas demais nesse estúdio, Cullen. E você sabe que sua esposa é ciumenta e não gosta nada disso. — Murmurei e ele sorriu torto.

— Ela sabe que só tenho olhos pra ela, senhorita. — Eu quase derreti. Quase. Mas, se eu tivesse feito isso, qual seria a graça da brincadeira?

— Mas mesmo assim continua atendendo as vadiazinhas? Senhor Cullen... Senhor Cullen... Você receberá um castigo por isso. — Peguei em seu pau, o massageando, e sorri quando ele gemeu.

— Que... Castigo? — Perguntou com dificuldade, pois eu ainda estava com a mão em seu pau.

— Você não irá me tocar, senhor Cullen. Eu farei todo o trabalho hoje. — Murmurei sabendo que ele iria ficar nervoso. Edward simplesmente odiava não me tocar durante o sexo. Mas não me importei.

— Bella, você não pode estar falando sério! — Disse nervoso e eu sorri.

— Cala a boca, aproveita e goza, Cullen. — Ele se emburrou e eu ri. Parecia criança. — Vamos lá, primeiro vou te deixar sem roupa. — Falei enquanto tirava a mão do seu pau e segurava a barra de sua blusa.

Tirei-a com um pouco de dificuldade, por conta das mãos dele presas, e depois parti para a parte de baixo. Primeiro tirei seu tênis e suas meias, e depois puxei a calça e a cueca para fora de seu corpo.

Gemi com a visão do seu pau apontado para cima. Eu ainda era extremamente apaixonada por aquela maravilha.

Subi em cima de Edward e o beijei famitamente, com muita língua e intensidade. Só com beijos ele conseguia me deixar molhada. Gostoso!

Desci os beijos para o seu pescoço e demorei pouco tempo ali, apenas chupando-o as tatuagens que ali havia e mordendo-o um pouco. Desci os beijos para seus mamilos, onde chupei com força, ouvindo os gemidos de Edward se tornar mais altos e ele se contorcer embaixo de mim.

Passei a língua pela tatuagem que ele tinha no peito, depois passei para a do quadril, e sentia ele se contorcer mais e mais embaixo de mim, pela próximidade que minha boca estava do seu pau. Sorri com isso.

Desci para seu membro e o segurei com força, o punhetando lentamente. Mas, logo aumentei meus movimentos.

— Oh droga, Bella. Mais rápido...! — Ele rosnou e senti um arrepio subir por miha espinha, por conta do seu tom de voz. Fiz o que ele tinha ordenado. — Põe a boquinha aí, vai. — Pediu e eu coloquei.

Passei primeiro minha língua pelo comprimento, mas depois o engoli inteiramente. Iniciei o movimento de vai e volta, sempre o babando bastante e fazendo pressão com a língua em sua cabecinha.

Como sabia que ele adorava garganta profunda no boquete, engoli seu pau até o final e fiz pressão com a garganta, quando senti a cabeça do pau dele ali. Estava lacrimejando e sem ar quando o tirei de minha boca, vendo um fio de gozo nos unindo.

— Adoro quando faz isso, senhorita. — Ele me disse sem fôlego e eu sorri.

Sai de cima dele e tirei o shorts da fantasia, ficando apenas de calcinha vermelha em sua frente, já que tinha não tinha colocado o top novamente. Voltei pra cima dele, puxei a calcinha para o lado e montei em seu pau, sentindo cada polegada dele me preenchendo. Gememos juntos com a sensação não sentida há algum tempo.

Iniciei os movimentos lentamente, subindo e descendo no pau dele com calma. Mantive-me assim por um bom tempo, gemendo e de olhos fechados, até sentir que Edward se contorcia embaixo de mim.

Ri, pois sabia que ele estava querendo me tocar.

— Bella... Me... Solta... — Ele rosnou com dificuldade, pois comecei a apertá-lo com meus músculos internos.

— Não, tatuado. Já disse que está de castigo. — Apoei minhas mãos no seu peitoral, rebolei lentamente e gemi quando ele revirou os olhos, pelo prazer que sentiu.

Passei a cavalgar mais rápido e intercalar entre vai e vem e reboladas. Meu tatuado movia os quadris para cima lentamente. Senti meu orgasmo chegando e, sabendo que Edward estaria olhando, levei meu dedo indicador até meu clitóris, me tocando. Ouvi Edward rosnar e elevar o quadril com força, levando seu pau profundamente para dentro de mim e me fazendo gozar enquanto gemia alto.

Parei meus movimentos aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa e quando a mesma acabou, me desconectei de Edward e me levantei.

— Aonde pensa que vai, Isabella? — Ele me olhou com raiva e eu ri.

— Não vai gozar dentro de mim hoje, tatuado. — Edward me olhou confuso. — Espere e verá.

Fui em direção a ele, o ajudei a descer da maca e se sentar em uma cadeira que havia no canto da sala. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e o chupei um pouco, para deixá-lo um pouco mais babado e mais fácil de deslizar.

Quando achei que era o suficiente, juntei meus peitos com as mãos e levei em direção ao seu pau. Coloquei seu membro no meio deles e comecei o movimento de masturbação.

— Droga Bella, que delícia. — Ele gemeu e aumentei os movimentos com meus peitos. Levei minha boca até a cabecinha do seu cacete e comecei a chupar, fazendo bastante pressão. Ele começou a movimentar o quadril, fodendo os meus seios.

Edward rosnou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, quando senti que ele estava gozando. O tirei de minha boca e deixei que ele esporrasse nos meus peitos, me lambuzando toda. Muitas mulheres achavam nojento, mas eu gostava da sensação de sentir a porra do meu marido em mim.

Levantei-me e sorri com a visão de um Edward lânguido. Fui até o sobretudo e peguei a chave, indo até meu tatuado e abrindo as algemas. Sem esperar, ele me puxou pela cintura e me puxou para seu colo, me beijando urgentemente.

— Putinha, vamos pra casa que ainda sinto fome de você. — Ele disse quebrando o beijo e rebolei em seu colo.

Eu amava meu marido. Amava seus palavrões. Amava seu pau. E principalmente, amava suas tatuagens.

 ** _Fim._**

* * *

 ** _Notas: Pronto, esse é o fim dessa short fic que veio na mente e eu simplesmente escrevi. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e fiquem ligados porque ainda nessa semana eu posto uma one em comemoração ao Dia do Sexo, ou seja, é quente. Beijos e até a próxima!_**


End file.
